lelaki pendayung cahaya
by Cinerraria
Summary: Alice melarikan diri, bertemu Ludwig yang menawarkan sampan untuk dinaiki. [#BonAnniverasyaire2018 - Germany x Nyo!England]


Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **#BonAnniverasyaire2018** untuk ultah rasyalleva (17/12)

 **AU - Human Name - Nyotalia England - Ger/UK**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Aku manusia yang tersesat di pelarian."

Alice tidak berpikir panjang sewaktu menjawab basa-basi pemuda itu. Dia menyukai penggunaan kata-kata bersayap. Mengira dengan demikian ada yang menganggapnya puitis.

Masih saja ada yang peduli dengan perkara seremeh nama dan jati diri━bahkan setelah dia mengucilkan diri di kota antah berantah ini. Seharusnya Alice berhasil, lari dari kehidupan, lari dari orang-orang, dan lari dari hiruk-pikuk yang mereka sendiri tidak ketahui penyebabnya━tapi ternyata tidak.

Di atas sampan yang bergerak melaju, Ludwig seperti bisa menebak jawabannya yang acuh. Dia menahan perasaan ingin terkekeh geli. Pandangan Ludwig memindai sepasang kaki jenjang yang menjulur di bibir sungai. Sepatu olahraga, dipakai di atas _stocking_ hitam, membalut kaki gadis itu. Warna putihnya mengusam━seperti pemiliknya━gurat-gurat kelelahan tampak di wajahnya, tersapu kerlip lampu kota yang pertama menyala.

Ludwig masih menimbang balasan atas jawaban yang menyelewengkan pertanyaannya. Kenapa dia tidak mau memperkenalkan namanya? Andaikan ini bukan kali ketiga Ludwig melihat gadis itu termenung di tempat yang sama━menariknya untuk mendayung sampan menjauh dari dermaga━Ludwig tidak akan dihinggapi rasa penasaran sebesar ini.

"Seperti Alice?" cetus Ludwig, yang pada akhirnya berhasil membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepala dengan tatapan terkejut. "Atau begitulah kira-kira keadaanmu, Nona Alice?"

Ludwig menikmati ekspresi tak tertebak yang terpancar dari mata hijau berbingkai kaca itu. Tidak ada yang mendorongnya melontarkan nama tersebut, selain sekilas ingatan. Dongeng sebelum tidur, yang pernah meninabobokkan masa kecilnya. _Alice in Wonderland._ Atau yang dicermati dari tampilan gadis itu, sudah pasti bukan berasal dari _Hansel and Gretel._

"Tidak menemukan apa yang sedang kaucari, bahkan di ujung pelarianmu, kau tetap kebingungan," ujarnya tak peduli apabila terdengar menghakimi.

Toh manusia memang seperti itu, sama saja di mana-mana━mungkin gadis apatis itu juga sependapat dengannya.

Yang tidak Ludwig duga adalah tanggapan gadis itu. Bangkit dalam sekejap mata. Tahu-tahu dia sudah meloncat ke atas dek. Kecipak air bergetar oleh sampan kayu. Ludwig tak berkutik melihat binar antusias di mata gadis itu. Padahal, barusan wajahnya ditekuk-tekuk seperti baju yang belum diseterika.

"Hei! Ayo kayuh dayungmu! Antar aku ke tengah sana."

Tsk _, kenapa tiba-tiba main perintah?_ Ludwig membatin agak jengkel.

Akan tetapi, matanya tak lepas melihat ke mana telunjuk gadis itu mengarah.

 _Dia punya kekuatan untuk mendorong orang lain tunduk padanya._

Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Ludwig bergerak, seirama kayuhan dayung. Sampan melaju membelah air yang beriak halus seperti getaran permadani yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari senja.

Mengapa Ludwig baru sadar kalau senja di sungai bisa seindah ini?

"Jadi benar namamu Alice?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tanya lagi?"

"Aku bertanya supaya yakin."

"Apakah penampilanku tidak meyakinkan hingga kau perlu bertanya?"

"Kau ini bukan orang yang mudah terus terang ya? Buktinya tidak mau menjawab dengan tegas, padahal kan aku cuma tanya nama."

"Sudahlah, kau kan sudah tahu namaku. Sekarang siapa namamu?"

"Kalau aku bisa menebak namamu, seharusnya kau juga bisa."

" _Ck …_ Apa-apaan itu? Jadi betul orang Jerman itu pendendam?"

.

* * *

Ketika kemudian, tanpa sadar━setelah mereka menghindar dari apa yang disebut Alice sebagai aksi mengulik jati diri━hubungan mereka mengalir bagai arus sungai yang melaju tenang.

Ludwig━ternayata benar bahwa lelaki pendayung sampan itu punya nama pasaran, sehingga mudah bagi Alice mempersempit kemungkinan━menjemput dengan sampannya tiap sore menjelang senja. Alice selalu menunggu di tepi sungai. Ada banyak waktu yang mereka lewati hingga tengah malam. Satu-dua wisatawan hilir mudik bergantian menumpang sampan, sementara Alice jadi semacam kondektur, duduk di salah satu ujung dek, terkadang Alice merebut paksa tongkat dayung dari tangan Ludwig, bergantian mengayuh━dan bersikeras menolak segala bentuk tip.

Ada banyak cerita yang mengalir seiring kebersamaan mereka, kala jeda menit-menit kosong dari penumpang.

London, kota asal Alice, adalah yang paling ingin dibuang dari sudut pikirannya. Alice sedang membebaskan diri dari kemelut karirnya yang di ambang kehancuran. Dia berharap tidak salah memilih Berlin sebagai kota pelarian.

Berwisata adalah sinonim lain bagi _melarikan diri,_ katanya pada Ludwig. Dijawab lelaki itu dengan anggukan dan satu alis dinaikkan.

Ludwig menuntut penjelasan soal pengakuan Alice di kali pertama, _dia manusia yang tersesat._ Semua tahu mereka berdua sama-sama manusia. Tidak ada yang bermaksud menggeneralisasikan diri sebagai manusia pilihan. Alice sendiri jijik terjadap orang-orang yang sok benar sendiri, seolah menafikan segala bentuk perbedaan. Kalau begitu, apa gunanya warna pada bunga?

Alice mengungkap kecemasannya tepat pada malam terakhir mereka. Bukan karena dalam dua puluh empat jam kemudian dirinya sudah harus berpisah dengan lelaki ini━bahkan pemikiran seklise ini pun sempat menggoyahkan pikirannya. Tetapi sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari benang kusut.

"Bahkan dalam dunia mimpi, _Alice_ tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari," ujar Alice seraya mendesah putus asa. Membenarkan pernyataan Ludwig tempo hari.

Dia mencari kebahagiaan. Kota ini seperti punya jalan yang mengarahkannya ke sana. Namun, dia tidak temukan apapun.

"Oh! Bahkan si pemilik nama belum tahu juga apa makna dari perjalanannya sendiri?" Ludwig berkata setengah mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alice tidak terima.

"Dalam dua puluh empat jam ke depan kau harus terjaga dari mimpi. Kau harus _kembali,_ ke duniamu sendiri. Mimpi itu tidak ada artinya mau selama apa pun kau berada di sana."

"Tidak, kau salah." Alice menyanggah, tetapi dia tidak tahu apanya yang salah dari perkataan Ludwig itu. "Mimpi itu penting, dia berarti. Tanpa mimpi, aku yakin kau tidak akan berada di sini."

"Aku memang tidak ingin mimpi ini berakhir." Alice melanjutkan. "Aku masih ingin di sini," menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menoleh dan menatap lurus mata Ludwig, menegaskan kekeliruan pandangan lelaki itu, "berada di pelarian … selamanya."

"Boleh saja tetap di sini, memilih hidup dalam mimpi. Tapi bukankah itu artinya kau membiarkan dirimu kalah oleh ketakutanmu sendiri? Kau sudah menyerah bahkan sebelum melangkah maju."

Alice terdiam. Tidak ada penyangkalan. Dia kehabisan bantahan.

"Alice yang kulihat pertama kali tidak tampak seperti orang yang mudah menyerah."

"Menurutmu Alice itu harus bagaimana?"

"Alice itu tahu permasalahannya sendiri. Dia tahu keputusan terbaiknya adalah _bangun_ dari dunia mimpi."

"Huh! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar dari Ludwig.

"Maaf, aku memang tidak bisa membantumu secara penuh. Tapi, kau selalu naik sampanku semenjak saat itu, kan? Kauanggap ini apa?"

Sejenak, Alice merasa seperti melempar gelas kaca membentur dinding hingga pecah berkeping. Namun, ketika kemudian dia melihat seulas senyum tipis lelaki Jerman itu, keraguannya hilang. Saputan lampu kota yang bermain di wajahnya, adalah kenangan terindah yang Alice bawa menuju London.

Dan dalam gerbong kereta yang meninggalkan Berlin keesokan harinya, ada seberkas sinar harapan, yang berpusat dari wajah gadis pirang bercepol dua, kala diingatnya pesan lelaki pendayung sampan itu: _"Pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau mau tertinggal kereta atau tidak. London pasti sedang merindukanmu._ _Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya ada pada penerimaanmu terhadap kehidupan._ _"_

Padahal waktu mereka singkat, tak lebih dari seminggu. Namun, Alice seolah telah terikat dengan pemuda itu. Masih terngiang jelas di telinganya, butir-butir percapakan mereka. Masih melekat jelas dalam benaknya, bayangan pemuda itu; rambut pirang klimis disisir ke belakang, menampakkan dahi lebar, sepasang mata biru yang jernih, dan kontur wajah tegas. Seolah semua harapan berpusat dari dalam dirinya.

Alice tidak sabar. Dia sudah berjanji, akan kembali ke Berlin tahun depan, menaiki sampan Ludwig, mengembara di sepanjang kanal sungai _Spree_ bersama gemericik yang turun dari surga. Ah, boleh tidak ya, dia menyebut pemuda itu dengan _lelaki pendayung cahaya?_


End file.
